In software development, it is not uncommon to make changes to source code of a computing application. The changes may be made in order to include a new or enhanced feature, to fix a bug, etc. The resulting computer-implemented product may be, for example, an on-line social network, which is as a platform to connect people in virtual space. An on-line social network may be a web-based platform, such as, e.g., a social networking web site, and may be accessed by a user via a web browser, via a mobile application, etc.